Memoirs and Struggles of the Victors
by Temari Asura
Summary: After defeating Naraku,what could this new threat want with the sons of Inutaisho? To destroy them of course. KagXInu, SessXKagura, Lemon rated M. My first fanfic, redone. Final chapter will be up soon.
1. It all turned out okay

**Disclaimer: This fanfic does not belong to me. Lemon, cuteness. No flames. I'm a newbee. **

**MEMOIRS OF VICTORS**

**CHAPTER 1 – It all turned out okay**

**SESSHOMAROU**

Golden eyes watched as a slender hand shifted beneath the material at one smooth shoulder, allowing the silk to shimmer down her satin-like skin. The Gold eyes gave nothing away, nor did anything in his body language, but she knew without a doubt that he wanted her. She smiled; a self-assured, cocky smile as she walked towards him, naked as the day she was born with her waist length dark hair brushing against her back and her deep red eyes flashing with mischief. Her Lord remained languidly rooted in a Chair suiting an Emperor, waiting for her to serve him.

She felt no qualms in climbing atop him; in fact she rather liked this position of them all. She lowered her head to kiss his lips, a sweet kiss that locked their lips together; He kept his eyes open to watch her as he so often did. He lifted his right hand, flexing it over her back on the burn scar which had never healed, present beneath his finger tips. She pressed herself against him, the tips of her full breasts brushing against his chest. She moaned softly, pulling away.

"I want this to be over with. I am not used to this…weakness!" she spat rising from his lap. She walked to the window a few yards away, completely unperturbed by her nudity. She cupped a hand to her abdomen and bit her lip; this was her first pregnancy, as well as her mate's. Since her freedom, she had done all that she had wished to do and had settled with the one demon who she had truly respected. It still baffled her that he had claimed her as his mate, they were like oil and water. Not very compatible, but in that sense she provide him something new that ruffled him and in turn he provided her with companionship and strength and now a child.

"I hope…this will be a boy." She thought to herself, biting her lip. She had mellowed since becoming Sesshomarou's mate. One would have thought that impossible since he was so cold, so aloof and indifferent, but he was not.

Take their first mating for example. She had hunted him. She was a demon who knew what she wanted that was for sure and so she had hunted him, found him and drew him out, away from his ward and his servant and when they were alone she had done as she had that very night, stripped nude before him. At first he looked indifferent, as usual and then he turned away. She'd felt spurned, then she saw in the way he stood that he was clearly affected. As a Dog demon, their senses were heightened unbelievably, she was in heat, and they mated.

It was…incredible. For her, a demon who had never been given the chance to mate, it had been an unbelievable experience, to this day, she never asked of his past and she doubted she ever would.

"Kagura…" her name was a low whisper on his lips. She smiled her haughty little smile and proceeded to show him why she was his mate.

**RIN**

Half way across the world, the Priestess and the Demon Slayer, and the Demon Trio that travelled across the world together, were at odds with each other. Twenty two year old Rin and Twenty six year old Kohaku with their faithful companion Kirara were fighting over Kohaku's ever growing Lecher like abilities that he kept learning from his brother in law Miroku. Rin had no idea how the Monk had remained so faithful to Sango so long, she attributed it to the fact that they had a child almost every year, they now had their own miniature army of future demon slayers, but with Inuyasha and Kagome still around, bad demons were not as prevalent as they had been back in Naraku's time.

Rin, who had been dating Kohaku since she was sixteen felt that Miroku was a bad influence on her sweet, shy Kohaku and she couldn't wait to get back to the village to give him a good punch. Despite hunting demons, Kohaku lived with the constant memories of what Naraku had forced him to do and of all the innocent people he had killed. Just that very night, Rin remembered Kohaku woke in cold sweat with fear and horror stamped on his face…

_In his visions, he saw himself swing his Kusarigama and kill women, men and children. Not even the animals were spared from his brutality. It was a nightmare. He could see all that he was doing but he had no control over his actions. All he could do was cry, as he killed every living thing that stood before him. _

_Rin woke to Kohaku's thrashing, it was something she had come to know and expect. She sat atop him and grasped his shoulders and shook hard. "Wake up Kohaku, it's just a dream! Kohaku!" _

_He sat up with a gasp. Knocking Rin from astride him and coming aware with the sharp reflexes of a demon slayer. "Rin!" he gasped kneeling beside the groaning figure at his sleeping mat. "Are you alright?" She rose, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Nightmares again?" she whispered. Kohaku nodded sadly. "Even now, so long after he's been gone, the memories and the nightmares never go away. And until they do, Naraku will never be completely vanquished." said Kohaku. _

_Rin touched his arm. "Naraku is dead Kohaku." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. For a moment, he stiffened then he kissed her back, lowering his weight over her until she was falling back onto the cold earth. _

_She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his back. He parted her thighs and entered her. It was not surprising to find she was already wet and ready for him. Her body was tight and hot, clenching around him till he moaned. _

"_I love you Rin."_

**KAGOME AND INUYASHA**

Kagome, keeper of the Shiikon Jewel, sat with her arms wrapped around Shonen, her five year old son. He was quite the handsome little devil and despite the fact the he was born from a half demon and a human, Shonen had inherited all the characteristics similar to his full blooded demon of an uncle, Sesshomarou, ruler of the western lands. Shonen barely had a drop of human blood in his body and what little there was only became apparent in the fact that he ate human food. At five, Shonen had once already transformed into a fully black coloured puppy whilst throwing a temper tantrum when he was three years old! Inuyasha could not be more proud of his son, but still he was scared of the challenges Shonen would face in his lifetime, remembering all those he had endured.

There was however, no way for Shonen to be classified as a half-demon unless , because he possessed all the qualities of a full demon, even the strength. Inuyasha was happy that Shonen would be able to take care of himself.

As Priestess of the Village and Guardian of the sacred jewel, with Inuyasha as her protector, Shonen had never endured the abuse his father had suffered as a child, and with Sango and Miroku's last baby being the same age as Shonen he always had company.

At that moment, Inuyasha drew open the bamboo doors and entered the room he shared with his wife. He golden eyes swept the image before him.

In the centre of the room, bathed by the glow of lamps, Kagome sat on a rug with a sleeping Shonen in her arms, her waist length dark hair in a ponytail down her back, clad in one of her few remaining nightgowns. The last time she had returned home she was two months into her pregnancy with Shonen and she had returned a month later with so many supplies even Inuyasha had been surprised but he had missed her so much. He had been so afraid, so afraid of the child she carried in her womb. _What would it be? Would it turn out a monster?_

Inuyasha bent and lifted the boy from his mother's arms. He had long black hair like his mother's but his eyes when open, were his father's that was undoubted. But that was all, If Shonen could be compared to anyone it was his uncle Sesshomarou, Inuyasha's half brother and it was in such that Shonen loved his uncle the way he did. Up until the pregnancy of his own mate, Sesshomarou despite the fact that he and Inuyasha never got along, had a fondness for his nephew.

Inuyasha placed Shonen in his bed, pulling the blanket over him and up to his chin. Inuyasha remembered when he's helped a little lynx boy; he treated his son with a similar protectiveness but one more fierce and endless, that was his love for his son. He had never believed he would love someone enough to rival that of how he felt for Kagome. But it did. Kagome and Shonen were the centre of his being if anything happened to them he would not be able to live on.

Inuyasha left the lamp burning in Shonen's room, running his fingers over the curve of Shonen's soft cheek. Then he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Shonen had a tendency to wake at nights and crawl into their bed.

Inuyasha entered his room again, this time Kagome was lying in their bed waiting for him. He stripped down to his undershorts and climbed in beside her, she had changed him. He used to sleep sitting up before he met her, now he had become so used to sleeping in what she called a bed if he slept sitting up he would probably feel uncomfortable in the morning. She immediately snuggled up against his body, her head resting on his chest.

"Kagura's baby will have a companion." said Kagome with a smile. She was referring of course to the child that grew inside her. Inuyasha wriggled his nose.

"I can't wait till this child is born, whenever you're pregnant your scent gets all…different." said Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up on her elbow, looking into her lover's face. "I thought you said you loved my scent when I'm pregnant." said Kagome.

"I did…I mean I do, but now I mix you up with Shonen, you smell almost the same…but…this baby…is different." whispered Inuyasha.

"Different how?" asked Kagome a bit apprehensive.

"It smells more like you than when you were pregnant with Shonen." said Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned. "So what you mean is that this baby is more human than Shonen?" whispered Kagome then she lay back down.

"I'm always afraid, Inuyasha. I'm afraid that something will happen to them. I love them, so much." whispered Kagome tears clogging her throat. Inuyasha embraced her tighter. Life was a constant vigil when it came to their son, they had so many enemies and then there were those who hunted them for the Sacred Jewel, those who targeted them for Inuyasha's sword and those who just wanted the challenge of facing the "Indestructible Half-Demon Inuyasha".

"I will never let anyone hurt them!" swore Inuyasha.

"I know. But I can't help but to worry. I'm a mother." said Kagome.

Kagome had changed so much since she had come to live permanently in the feudal era. Her close proximity with the Sacred Jewel had prevented her from ageing since her nineteenth birthday, and it was as such that she and Inuyasha were content to live their lives free in knowing that they would have each other until they were ready to die.

Inuyasha cupped a hand to his wife's abdomen. There was an awe in feeling his child growing there. Sometimes he thought back to the love he had felt for Kikyo, then he compared it to what he felt for Kagome and there was no competition. What he'd thought he felt for Kikyo had been an infatuation, they had never really had the chance for it to grow into the real thing. Kikyo had been too self-righteous, too stringent in her beliefs, as much as she had claimed her love had been a selfish one. Kikyo had been the manifestation of Kagome's more judgemental, self-righteous attitudes, whilst what he felt for Kagome was beautiful, all consuming, an ever growing emotion that made him feel like he could not love her enough.

Every day was a something new, a new experience for him, as a father, a husband and a friend. Sometimes they fought until he couldn't even understand what they were fighting about. Sometimes they loved until he felt as though he would burst with the joy of it. This was one such moment; Inuyasha rolled until Kagome was on her back, she gasped looking up into his eyes and then she smiled wrapping her arms around his back whilst he pressed his hard body against hers.

He cupped her breast and she moaned, "And to think that you used to blush and look away from my naked body…" whispered Kagome with a smile.

"To think that used you still blush when I touch you like this…" said Inuyasha touching her intimately between her legs. She blushed, moaning and gauging his back with her nails.

Inuyasha kissed her. It would be a long night. And it was.

**SHIPPO**

Shippo, the Fox Demon was at the moment returning from training with Totosai, the sword smith who had created the Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha and the Tessaiga for Sesshomarou. Shippo now had a sword made from his very own fang and was ready to undertake his quest. He had received a letter that Kohaku and Rin were travelling extinguishing evil demons and he hoped to join them. At only twenty, Shippo was still only a baby in Demon years.

But first he hoped to visit Miroku and Sango and their ten children, and then he would visit Inuyasha and Kagome and their son Shonen. Kagome…Shippo sighed. Kagome was like a mother to him and he treated her as such. She was the woman who had raised him. When she had been stuck in her human world for three years, he had felt abandoned. He had missed her so much that it was as though she had died, because unlike with Inuyasha he had not believed she would ever return.

But she had and she and Inuyasha had married and she had assumed duties over the Village. Lady Kaede was very old now, she lived in the Temple with Kagome and Inuyasha, and acted as a grandmother of sorts to Kagome's son, Shonen, using her skills from time to time in protecting the young half demon, as they called him because Shonen was way too powerful to termed Human.

Shippo sighed; just thinking about how time had progressed made him smile. They had come so far in the last thirteen years. So far indeed.


	2. A lifetime with you

**Disclaimer: do not own the series, or characters. But this plot and stuff is mine, just borrowed the character. **

**Memoirs of the Victors, time of the present**

**Chapter 2 – A LIFETIME WITH YOU**

**SANGO AND MIROKU**

Theirs was a relationship that had begun during their quest to find and destroy Naraku. She had loved him from the moment she had begun to heal from the wounds inflicted by her brother Kohaku when he was being controlled by Naraku. She had first taken into account her feelings for Miroku when a young girl had come to him, had proclaimed her love for him and had been willing to bear his child.

When a young feudal lord had proposed to Sango, Miroku had realized that he had developed deep feelings for Sango which had been a first for him. It was from there, their relationship had begun. Sango had never been with a man before whilst Miroku had been with many women and even in being with him, she was afraid she would never be the only woman for him.

Sango was not ashamed to admit that she had given her body to Miroku before they were wed. They were about to fight Naraku in the final battle, not knowing whether or not they would make it out alive, Sango had willingly given herself to Miroku. It had been beautiful…

…_I took Miroku by the hand, pulling him towards an isolated alcove of trees where I had already set up a pallet and a small candle sat burning. My heart was beating erratically; I do not think I could find the courage to speak. I had worn only my peasant clothes and I turned to face him, my eyes locking with the deep blue of his. His eyes never strayed from mine as a let my clothes slide down my body. _

_The cold air against my flesh made my nipples pucker and become firm, buds, and a shiver raced over my skin. I knew Miroku's time was nearing; he had been so weary…I wanted this to be our time together; I wanted to always remember something beautiful between us. It was strange and the air was tense, even more confounded by the fact that Miroku wasn't even saying any of his sexual innuendoes. I felt as though this meant just as much to him, as it did to me. _

_His eyes lowered; I felt heat flashing though my body, every where his eyes touched felt as though it branded me with his heat, I could feel the hunger radiating from his body. He locked his eyes with mine again and moved one hand to his shoulder and let his robes fall. I thought my face couldn't get any hotter, it did. I found myself looking at every inch of his body as his perusal of my body had been. _

_He stepped in front of me and reached around, pulling my hair from the ponytail and allowing it to fall around my body in a silky sheet. I tremble at the brush of fine wisps against my ultra sensitive skin. _

_Miroku pulled me into his arms and I was content to let him hold me; and then his hand flexed to my ass…and I hit him. _

"_I'm so sorry, reflex." I whispered but he smiled. Then he kissed me, that sweet bone-melting kiss that made me weak. I felt him lift me in his arms and lower me to the pallet, his tongue twirled with mine. I felt as though I was caught between a rock and a hard place, the earth and Miroku's muscular body. His firm flesh rubbing against my damp flesh. _

_I felt his lips moving from mine to my neck, my chest to my nipples, sucking against the firm tips of my breast, I felt so much pleasure, as though streaks of it was running through my body, even between my legs there was a rush of liquid._

_I gasped as something slid inside me, in a part of me I had not known existed. "Shh, It's just my finger, that's all." He whispered. I gasped, as it moved inside me, it felt so good…but I needed more, then he slid another finger and I gasped with every withdrawal and re-entrance of his finger. I felt something building, a pressure as though all the pleasure in my body was moving to a great point and then it burst. _

_Then there was something else, something big forcing its way inside my body, my already racing pulses escalated. My body tensed as Miroku entered me. It was painful, even as he entered my body I was concerned that he would never fit. I was beginning to feel apprehensive. _

"_Sango, relax. This will hurt but it will be better in the end, I promise." I struggled for a breathe, he pushed deeper and it hurt even more almost with a burning intensity, then he paused and looked into my eyes and pushed to a stop. I heard a scream only to realise that it was my own, but it was quickly cut off by Miroku's lips on mine. My fingers locked in his hair as the pain, sharp and fiery, eased with a trickle like the liquid between my legs, where Miroku filled my body until I was bursting with him. _

_Then he started to move and I felt…it was indescribable. I started to move, adjusting my body so that I could meet his rhythm, wrapping my legs around his hips and the pleasure was building again. _

_I felt like we were locked in an age-ole rhythm that had my body moving to accept his body's force, over and over and then it spilled over. I couldn't catch my breath; I looked up at him to see the same feelings I had, in his eyes. _

Sango watched Kana, her sixteen year old daughter talk with her fifteen year old sister Shiori and her thirteen year old sister Suri, talking about a handsome Village boy. Sango sighed, her daughters were almost women now. They would soon be wed. "Girls, they're stupid." said Kenji, her fourteen year old son to Muso his twelve year old brother.

Sango sighed, she had five other children under the age of twelve and she had no intention of ever letting Miroku getting her with another of his children. She had borne him enough children and besides, despite the fact that she had an intense workout schedule, she was beginning to lose her once, perfect figure. Not to mention the fact that she had breasts to compete with a harlot, not that Miroku minded.

Her Husband at the moment was out in the fields with two of their sons and a daughter, aged ten, nine and eight. Their second youngest was Yumi, who was seven and Conen, being the last was six and he was Shonen's best friend. They did everything together.

Sango did not mind that she now had such a large family, because for one her children helped to rein their lecherous father in. Lechering was something that ran in his blood. Her slapping him in the face was more of a turn on to him now and so she used the children to spy on him wherever he went.

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME**

_I had never been with a man. Inuyasha was the first guy that wasn't a part of my family to hug me, kiss me, touch me…When I returned to the feudal era I was eighteen years old and the longing for him had made me want him in ways I had never dreamed possible. When I returned, I wasn't afraid to hide the physicality that Inuyasha and I shared in our relationship from everyone else and neither did he. _

_Miroku, because he was technically a monk, despite being a bad one, married us in a small ceremony with only our friends as witnesses. I found that Inuyasha, like me had never had a lover. He and Kikyo had never made it that far and so we were to undertake a road untraveled by either of us together. _

_Sometimes I wondered if he still loved Kikyo and in my heart, I knew he did. In our hunt for the Jewel Shards, I often found myself alone with Inuyasha at nights, when the others slept, we would sit together and watch the moon and just talk. Sometimes he would draw me into his arms, and I would feel so warm and safe like there was nothing to fear and I could smell him so manly and earthly. And other times, we would leave the camp where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara slept and would go into the forest where we knew no one would see us and he would take me into his arms, without even saying a word and kiss me. _

_His lips were always so soft, moving against my own, his tongue stroking my lips and then gliding past them to the inner contours of my mouth. I would shiver and press my body against his and it felt so good, but it was never enough, something was always missing but I never knew what it was. _

_On the night of our wedding, I had a talk with Sango and he did the same with Miroku. By this time Sango had already borne three children in my three year absence and was quite the expert when it came to 'wifely duties'. I blushed as she described to me what I was about to do. I could just Imagine Inuyasha doing the same, but unfortunately I never got to put our theories to the test, Inuyasha decided not to consummate our marriage that night. _

"_And why not, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, hands akimbo her voice loudly raised. _

"_Because I can't Ka-go-me!" he yelled back, breaking her name into syllables. His answer shocked her. _

"_Why not? Don't you want me?" asked Kagome her eyes filling with tears and her voice cracking, it was barely a whisper. "Why'd you marry me then?" she demanded and turned her back on him. _

_Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and spun her to look at him. "No Kagome…of course I want you, it's just that…"_

"_Just that what?" she whispered looking into his golden eyes. _

"_I don't want to hurt you, Kagome." He whispered and sat down, his back to her and his head bowed. _

"_Inuyasha you would never hurt me." whispered Kagome, kneeling beside his body. _

"_Not intentionally, but Kagome, Miroku said that- said that-…a woman…a-a maiden…" he stuttered to a close, his heated face turned away from her. Kagome began to blush, but she steeled herself. She wanted to be with Inuyasha in the closest way possible and this was it. _

"_I-Inuyasha, a woman's f-first time will hurt no matter who she's with. I already know that you don't have to worry." whispered Kagome. _

"_I know __**that**__ Kagome, it's just that-" he broke off again. _

"_Just that what?" asked Kagome. _

"_It's just that I'm a half-demon Kagome, I'm a little different than a human." said Inuyasha. _

_Kagome blushed a beet red. "I've seen you n-naked Inuyasha, you're not that you're a little bigger when you're…ready." said Kagome suprising herself by not stuttering, but she had gone a bright pink. Inuyasha's gaze whipped round to look at her. _

"_I wasn't…excited Kagome." He said softly and watched as Kagome's eyes widened into saucers. She moved away from him; that, her gaze dropped quickly to his lap, could do lethal damage. _

"_I thought that maybe it was best we waited until the moonless night. When I'm human, it will be much easier for you then, I probably won't hurt you as much as I would now." Inuyasha admitted. _

_Kagome shook her head viciously. In complete agreement. _

"_So, what do we do tonight, on our wedding night?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged. _

"_I guess we could always do what we've been doing." whispered Kagome and they both blushed, and then he leaned over and kissed her. _

_Their mating happened that night. In a fit of passion, they consummated their marriage and of course, Kagome couldn't walk the next morning while Inuyasha barely wanted to sit still. _

Kagome sometimes wondered on her relationship with Inuyasha, because sometimes she still had to use those 'SIT' commands on him. The last time however had been during her labour with Shonen; the pain had been so unbearably she had cursed a string of commands to make him feel only half of what she surely had been feeling, Kagome shuddered at the thought of going through another terrible labour as her first had been.

Shonen had been conceived the first time Kagome and Inuyasha had made love in his human form. Most times on the moonless night, they would go deep into the forest away from preying eyes, it was here Inuyasha trusted her enough to allow her to protect him while he was human.

They had always been on the lookout for danger on that night and after finding that they were fully capable of having sex in Inuyasha's regular form they hadn't tried to make love in his human form. But one night, in the middle of a storm and in the heat of an argument, Inuyasha in anger had thrown her to the floor and they had passionately made love throughout the rest of the storm.

Kagome had found that she loved the intimacies of marriage and that what she had felt for Inuyasha then was simple in comparison to the love she felt for him now. Years of being together as man and wife, the sex, the arguments, the good times, their child had only intensifiedeverything she felt for him. Inuyasha himself had changed from the simpleton he used to be. Being a father had made in mature in ways Kagome had never imagined would be possible, he said he wanted to be there for Shonen, the way Inutaishou had been deprived of being there for him.

At that very moment, Inuyasha came into the courtyard with a laughing Shonen on his shoulders. Kagome laughed when she saw them together. Kaede, in her old age had returned from the gardens with a basket of herbs in her arms. On seeing the youth she adored, she dropped the basket and called to him. Shonen immediately demanded his daddy put him down and ran to embrace the elderly woman, screaming "Grandma Kaede!"

Then Shonen took up her basket of herbs and helped her inside. Kagome cupped her hand to her abdomen, would her second child be like Shonen? She hoped so because she wanted this child to be able to help himself, she and Inuyasha would not live forever and the thought of even one of her children not being able to protect himself was too much for a mother to bear.

Inuyasha dropped beside Kagome, his gaze riveted to where Shonen had been. She knew that he was thinking of his own childhood. Shonen would never experience all that Inuyasha had as a child; He had both parents who loved him and an endless barrage of friends and family to protect him.

Inuyasha sighed and lay back, with his hands behind his head. "I never thought I would be the fatherly type." He admitted. Kagome smiled, and lay down, her head resting on his chest. "You're a great father, Shonen is very lucky." She whispered. He adjusted himself and lifted a hand to brush her hair.

**RIN AND KOHAKU**

At that very moment, Rin was dressing with Kohaku's eyes locked on her body. "Will you not break out of your lecherous ways Kohaku? Where is the shy twelve year old boy who used to tell me I talked too much?" she asked, turning to face him. "I don't know, he grew up I guess." He said and turned away from her to put on his Armour.

Rin smiled and picked up her Bow and arrows, dousing the Camp fire with Water and jumping on the back of Kirara, waiting for Kohaku. "I got a message from Myoga last night. He said Shippo is trying to find us, I think we should wait up for him." said Kohaku adjusting his glove. "Another Lecherous man!" Rin sighed. "A demon, a demon slayer and a priestess, it's like Inuyasha's gang all over again." said Rin with a smile on her face. Kohaku smiled and jumped on Kirara's back.

"We seem to be ever increasing in our numbers, all we need now, is a monk." said Rin with a smile. Kirara leapt into the air, taking the duo along in their journey.

**SESSHOMAROU AND KAGURA**

Kagura lay with her hand resting against her abdomen, the breeze blowing her hair, the sun showering her in warm splendor, _a baby, _she thought and smiled, her blood red irises glistening. She scented her mate approaching but remained lying down in the thick grass of the forest.

She rose to a sitting position and looked up at the handsome man she had married. "My lord, what brings you here?" asked Kagura a smug smile on her face, her kimono slightly askew.

Gold eyes flickered at hers, locking with her red ones. "Looking for me?" she asked. His eyes never strayed from hers. "Jaken told me you received a message from Rin...what was that all about?" said Kagura. "She informed me that she will be passing through the western lands soon, she hopes to visit us. She has a gift for the child." Kagura smiled.

She lay back down and in a second, he was above her. She smiled, pulling her robes aside. She smiled when he lay down beside her, Kagura sighed. "Stop making me do all the work!" she said and then she straddled him and he did something he rarely did, he smiled.

Kagura smiled back and bent low, dropping a quick kiss to Sesshomarou's lips. "I do care about you..." she whispered and he flipped her on her back, and deepened the kiss, positioning his hips between her legs. He had never really been the demonstrative sort, but it was obvious her husband was in one of his fits today. Yes, he had days when he was just...different.

Kagura placed her arms on his shoulders, slipping his Kimono low, sinking her nails into the blades of his shoulders. Moaning, her blood boiling with the heat of her desire, she was prepared for his entrance. Even so, she gasped. It always felt as though he grow in size every time they made love because it was always like the first time. She bit her lip as her pushed his full length all the way inside her, stretching her around him until her feminine mound hit against the base of his manhood.

Sesshomarou moved; Kagura gasped. Clutching at his shoulders as he repeatedly pressed his erection into her core, pulling back only to enter her again, harder and harder, faster and faster, so different from slow, constant drive in lovemaking they often had. But as she'd thought, her husband _**was**_in one of his moods.

Kagura shattered, sobbing in her relief. Sesshomarou slammed against her, spilling his seed inside her. She smiled; it was a day as this that their child had been created. He took no time to calm himself, he was always calm, cool and collected; he righted their clothing before they even lay down beside each other again.

"I want this child to be strong. Stronger than anyone ever." said Kagura softly. Sesshomarou knew she thought of death, of when Naraku had left her for dead. How he had given her life again.

"He comes from my loins, do you expect anything less." said Sesshomarou.

Kagura laughed and cupped her swelling abdomen. "He?" she giggled.

"I expect no less." he admitted.

"You know how I love to surprise you; I believe it shall be a girl." Kagura drawled, trailing a finger along his cheek as he snorted. Then she drew away.

"Shonen will have a sparring partner at least." she admitted. Sesshomarou snorted. "Admit it, you care for that little demon. One would never believe he came from such unlikely parents. He even bares your family marks." said Kagura thinking of the purple stripes that marked the boy's cheeks.

A small smile formed on Sesshomarou's lips. Kagura smiled at that. She knew he must be thinking of the young boy he admired so much. At still a child, Shonen had learnt many of his demonic capabilities and would be stronger than his father very soon and the boy didn't even have a sword. Despite the loathing between brothers, Inuyasha had agreed to allow Shonen into Sesshomarou's care for a short time when he was of age. Inuyasha had realised that his son, being more demon than human, there were just certain things that Sesshomarou could teach him that Inuyasha never could.

"_**Lord Sesshomarou!" **_

Sesshomarou sprang out, snarling, his eyes red, angry at Jaken for having disturbed them. "_Forgive me my lord, but it is of the utmost importance!" _

"_A group of Dog Demons my lord, heading into the western lands. Leaving nothing but destruction in their wake_!' said Jaken. Sesshomarou rose, he merely looked at Kagura. "Oh no, I don't care what you say. I'm going, I will not be put on the sidelines like some dimwit female because I'm with child?" said Kagura standing.

Sesshomarou continued to look at her then she sat with a sigh, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine." She spat and in a ball of light, Sesshomarou was gone with Jaken chasing after him screaming, _"Wait for me my Lord!" _

Kagura returned to lying down. Minutes later, an eerie silence had her sitting up and pulling forth her fans. "Who's there?" asked Kagura. A human male stepped around a bush, she lowered her fans. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You" It said and before she could move, she was being slammed into a tree, breaking through it and landing a few feet away. That was no human. She back flipped away, launching her strongest attack, "Dance of the Dragons!" only to see her attack being deflected as though it was nothing. She pulled out her feather to flew, but it was hit away from her and she fell.

Something white entered the corner of her eye; she managed to scream, before her vision went black.

Sesshomarou stopped in his tracks. _Kagura. _He turned into the direction from whence he had come, travelling at supper high speed. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it. Her scent was different, someone had come upon her, and they fought. She lost, they had taken his mate. He caught the scent, his wife was bleeding. He roared a loud growl of an angry dog demon.

**SHONEN**

Inuyasha smelled the scent that was so similar to one he already knew he was jumping through the trees with his sword, forgetting to even to tell Kagome that he was leaving for even a moment and it was in that he made a wrong move.

Shonen was playing with his ball near the herbs field when he heard the sound of a hiss. He froze, his gaze moved forest that bordered the field. He remembered every warning his parents had given him. His gold eyes moved to the Temple, his mother was nowhere in sight, nor was his father.

A pair of red eyes looked directly at him from the trees of the forest. Dropping his ball, Shonen turned to run. "Mommy!" he screamed, as a hand stretched toward him. A sacred arrow flew over his head and connected, something screamed. Shonen looked up to see his old nursemaid. "Grandma Kaede!" He ran behind her. "Shonen, find Inuyasha and your mother, now!" she said.

"No, I can't leave you grandma Kaede." He said, tears filling his eyes, for the first time in his life, Shonen felt scared and didn't know what to do. The Demon moved again, this time both hands came at them, Kaede shot her arrow but he hit it away, she gasped. Seeing the big claws coming toward Kaede, Shonen pushed her out of the way with all of his strength, despite his age. He knew his Grandma Kaede was too old to survive and attack from a demon like that, even if so far he hadn't even seen the demon's face. Shonen jumped, leaping into the air, his eyes flashing red, transforming into a ball of light into the air and falling back to the ground in the form of a big Black Dog, the size of Great Dane, a puppy compared to Sesshomarou, roaring, snapping at the monster, knowing he had to keep it away from his Grandma Kaede.

The Monster lunged at him, Shonen jumped out of the way, sinking his fangs into the monsters arm as it yowled in pain, shaking his hand in order to dislodge small dog demon. A Sacred arrow hit above the demons arm and it splintered and broke off the arm, Shonen jumped.

"Go to Grandma Kaede, Shonen." Said Kagome, Shonen looked at her; she was walking slowly toward them, her bow string taunt, ready to launch another arrow. But just as Shonen was about to leapt away, when, the monster caught him in a death grip, squeezing him. "Shonen!" Kagome screamed and launched another arrow. The Demon threw Shonen and he slammed into a tree, hitting away the arrow with its only hand and then grabbing Kagome, who temporarily distracted from seeing her son hurt, he squeezed her tight, lifting her high in the air. She touched him, her pure energy burning his skin, but he would not release her, he squeezed her tighter and she fell into unconsciousness.

**INUYASHA AND SESSHOMAROU**

Inuyasha jumped in the direction of his village, the scent had suddenly vanished. He stopped, sniffed the air and sped home, scenting demon's blood, mingled with that of…Shonen or was it Kagome? His heart stalled at the thought. He emerged through the trees, the first thing he was the fallen hand of a demon, and then Kaede bent over Shonen beside a fallen tree. He leapt to his son's side.

"What happened here Old woman?" Inuyasha demanded. "A Demon, Inuyasha. He was very powerful, he took Kagome." Inuyasha froze. It was as though the words were suspended in the air. A feeling as though his heart was shattering in his chest. His hand rested on his son's hair, it was matted with blood. Shonen moaned and opened his eyes. "D-daddy?" then he got slowly to his feet. "Where's the monster? Where did mommy go?" asked Shonen.

"How long ago did it happen?" asked Inuyasha, adrenaline racing. "Not very long." said Kaede. "Listen Kaede, take Shonen and go to Sango. I'll be back as soon as possible." said Inuyasha, knowing Shonen's demon blood would have him healed in moments. He cupped his son's cheek before leaping away.

_Kagome, I'll save you._ The fear seeping in his heart of what Kagome must surely be enduring made him travel even faster. He could not bear the thought of losing Kagome as he had Kikyo, the thought of her being taken from his life...with their child in her womb.

**RIN**

Rin drew herself away from Kohaku's arms, breathing heavily. She turned her back to him. "We must stop this Kohaku." She whispered, righting her clothes. A sudden deep sensation seized her and she fell to her knees. "Rin!" gasped Kohaku and dropped beside her. "I sense the Jewel Shard, Kohaku." She whispered looking into his brown eyes. "That's not possible, Kagome has the Shiikon jewel." said Kohaku.

"Kohaku I feel it! It's moving away!" said Rin and she ran for Kirara. Kohaku followed her, he knew something must be wrong for the Jewel shard to be moving. Kagome was with child, she would never risk leaving the safety of the village. Something had to be wrong. They jumped on the back of the Two-tail with Rin giving directions.

**KOGA**

Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon clan was playing with his sons when he smelled both Inuyasha and Sesshomarou's scent. "Ayame" He called his red haired wife. She appeared in a whiff of the wind, ever graceful, beautiful. "What is it, Husband?" asked Ayame. "Hiro, Sora, go to your mother." said Koga pushing the five year old twins in their mother's direction.

"Koga?" she whispered a frown marring her beautiful features. "An old friend in our territory." He said and turned running away. He had not seen Inuyasha since the birth of his son Shonen. Koga was off in a gush of wind, quickly on Inuyasha's trail. He had never seen that half-breed dog move so fast. But in any case, he was alongside him soon enough.

"What are you doing in my territory, Mutt?" asked Koga, but the grim determination on his face. "I don't have time to play with you Koga. Some Demon just kidnapped Kagome." said Inuyasha and then he stopped, a ball of light flew passed him and stopped a little way ahead. It morphed into Sesshomarou.

"What are you doing here?" spat Inuyasha. "I could ask you the same thing." Said Sesshomarou his face a mask of anger, something Koga had never seen before. He had looked indifferent and Koga was curious.

"Where are you going Inuyasha? I have never known you to leave your mate and child." said Sesshomarou. "Kagome was kidnapped, I'm tracking her. Will you explain to me why the scent I'm tracing smells so much like our own? And why are you travelling in the same direction as me?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Because whoever kidnapped your mate has also taken mine." said Sesshomarou and he started to run, Inuyasha following. Koga chose to return to his mate, Kagome was his friend, but he believed Inuyasha would protect her, he always did.

Inuyasha found himself running alongside his brother, they had the same enemy. "When I find that bastard I'll kill 'em." spat Inuyasha. Sesshomarou remained silent. "Damn, If they've hurt a hair on her head...or the child..." and then Sesshomarou froze. "Child?" he whispered.

"Kagome carries my child and Kagura carries yours. They must be after the babies" said Inuyasha. "Do think that's what they wanted. Our children? But why? My child isn't even a half demon?" Inuyasha said out loud. "They couldn't have known Kagome was with child." said Inuyasha.

A Flash of light in the sky drew Inuyasha's attention. It was Rin and Kohaku riding on Kirara's back. "What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Lord Sesshomarou!" Rin screamed, her face breaking out into smiles. "Hey Inuyasha...Sesshomarou." said Kohaku riding alongside them. "Inuyasha where's Kagome, I feel the sacred Jewel moving away." said Rin.

**KAGOME**

Kagome dreamt of her time special moments with Inuyasha. She dreamt of the night Shonen was conceived…

It had been a moonless night and they had gone into the forest as they always did. They had been fighting even before Inuyasha had transformed, because Kagome wanted to stay in the village on those nights. Inuyasha refused, he didn't want mortals to know of his secret. So he had left her before he changed. She had found him of course, we they always stayed and erected a barrier around the cabin, fiery, ready to give Inuyasha a tongue lashing.

They had fought alright and it was as though the weather was in sync with their moods. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha had crushed her body to his and clothes started flying off. In their years of marriage, Inuyasha had never been as rough or reckless with her because he'd been afraid of hurting her in his half-demon form. But on this occasion he released everything.

The morning after, the bruises were on her skin to tell the tale and the rakes in his back from her nails were healing before his very eyes. She always made him bleed, gauging his back with her nails whenever they were deep in their lovemaking. It had been so amazing they had done it again twice over the next two months.

And then three months on, she became sick...

"_Inuyasha-" she struggled out before retching horribly in the dirt. Inuyasha made a face, his ultra sensitive nose twitching and wanting to get away from the awful smells. But like a good husband, he stayed at her side with one hand holding her hand while the other gently rubbed her back. _

_When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth in the nearby stream and allowed him to scoop her into his arms, sitting with her as though she was his ultimate treasure. "You don't feel like you have a fever Kagome." said Inuyasha, his hand momentarily brushing across her forehead. _

"_I feel terrible Inuyasha. I think we should go back to the Village, to see Kaede. Maybe she knows what's wrong." suggested Kagome. Inuyasha nodded shifting Kagome onto his back, he sprinted off, collecting her backpack and her bow and arrows from their campsite before leaving the forest. _

_Inuyasha had to stop five more times for Kagome to relieve what she had eaten on route to the Village that by the time they had returned it was nightfall and Kagome was exhausted. She made it to her bed in the temple and she never got up until morning. She always found it weird that she was the member of her family that would made her generations such as her grandfather become keepers of the Shrine more than half a millennium later. _

_She woke to find Inuyasha watching her, a serious expression on his face with a cup in his hands. She knew it to be his 'cold' remedy but the smell immediately set her off on another retching fit. By the time she came back from the outhouse Kaede was in her home. She asked Inuyasha to leave, having already suspected the cause, having heard the symptoms from Inuyasha. _

"_Kagome, I suspect you are with child." She said frankly, for once not speaking in proverbs as she usually did. "With Child?" She repeated and the words soaked in her brain and she froze. "Pregnant? You can't mean I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child?" she nearly screamed. "Aye." Replied Kaede and Inuyasha stepped into the room. The stricken look on his face was enough for her to know he had heard Kaede's prognosis. _

"_That shouldn't be possible!" he shouted. Kagome could see the fear in his eyes, it emanated from his body in ways. That alone erased all that she had feared. She rose and stepped in front of Inuyasha. She cupped his cheek with one hand. _

"_It will never be like it was for you. Our child will have both of us. I know you'll kill any demon within a hundred yards of her and I'll beat anyone who ever calls her bad names with my bare hands!" she swore. _

_Inuyasha pulled away from her grasp. "A child will change everything Kagome! I never wanted a child!" Then he stormed out. _

_Kagome moved to run after him, "Inuyasha-!" she called but a sob broke her off. Kaede grabbed her hand. "Give him some time, Kagome." Kagome fell to her knees and buried her face in Kaede's shoulder and sobbed. _

_A baby had not come into the picture. _

I was seething with rage, using it to cover my fear and worry for Kagome's safety. I could not remember feeling this way in such a long time. I tried to find the last time I had felt this way in my memories and the only thing I could come up with was the day my son was born...Now that was a painful day; for both of us.

_Kagome sat with her feet dangling in the water with her hands cupped around the mound which was her stomach, smiling this odd, beautiful smile she'd had in recent time. Inuyasha sat beside her, studying her. "She's a strong one, Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted. He had decided this baby would be their first and only and if that was so, it had to be a boy. But Kagome wanted a little girl, to dress up and do all that girly stuff with. But he figured, if his child was to survive someday when he was gone, it must be a boy. _

_Just the following night he had watched her sleep, his hands gently on her stomach as their child moved within it. It astounded him that they had created something in their love such as a child and it was in that moment he understood what Inutaishou experienced with his mother that despite the fact that she was human, he could not help but love her for bearing his child, despite knowing that child would never be able to grow happily in peace in either the Demon or Human world. _

_Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, her face glowing with radiance. For a moment, Inuyasha just gawked at her, his heart pounding in his chest. Did she even know how much he cared for her? _

_She gave him her hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Any day now..." she sighed. Inuyasha frowned. He was dedicated to his belief that he would not love this child, that in doing so it would make him strong. "Inuyasha..." He looked into her face. _

"_I love you." She whispered. He blushed. It would still take time to get used to. Since her pregnancy, Kagome had been a roller coaster of emotions. She experienced so many of them poor Inuyasha had Whiplash. He helped her to walk, bare footed to the temple. He caught a whiff of something in the air. _

"_What is it?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed again. "Demon" He muttered. One would think they would stop coming considering their village was the most powerful. Sango's brood were all trained demon slayers, each possessing the spiritualistic talents of their father, Miroku, a force to be reckoned with. And then of course there was Kagome and himself. Kagome was the most powerful priestess in the land now, having fully awakened at her spiritual abilities. But since her pregnancy she hadn't been able to keep her spiritual barrier strong._

_Inuyasha sniffed again and smiled. "What?" asked Kagome. "Miroku and the children." He laughed. Miroku enjoyed vanquishing the occasional demon with his family. Kagome laughed, and was cut of mid way with a sharp gasp. She bent over, Inuyasha's brows raised. "What's the matter?" he asked. _

"_The baby-" But she broke off again as liquid seeped through her Kimono and soaked the soil. At first, it looked like water, slimy water, and then Inuyasha smelled blood mingled with the odious liquid. _

_He lifted Kagome in his arms. His heart was pounding; she was clutching her abdomen and biting her lips. Tears streaked down her cheeks, running from the edges of her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome; I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha reassured her, though he was far from believing it at the moment. _

_He was in the temple in seconds, laying her down gently, as she writhed and moaned, all the while clutching her stomach where their child lay, ready to emerge. "Don't move. I'll get Kaede!" _

"_Where do you think I'll go Inuyasha, I'm having a baby you Idiot!" she shouted at him. Inuyasha reeled. He hadn't seen Kagome angry in a long while. A minute later, Kaede was at her side. "Inuyasha, fetch Sango." said Kaede as she examined the writhing Kagome. _

"_Why?" demanded Inuyasha. Kaede turned to look at him. _

"_Because she is very experienced in these matters" Thinking about it for a second, Inuyasha figure she was right. He went for Sango who was bouncing with excitement. "Inuyasha, you may want to wait outside until the child is born." Said Kaede but Inuyasha refused, he wielded his way to Kagome's side. He would not leave her when she was in such obvious pain. _

_He stayed at her side, wiping her forehead, as she moaned. Twisting her head away, writhing in agony. _

_It only worsened as the hours went on, then she began to scream, sobbing as the contractions got stronger and stronger, signalling that the birth of her child would be nigh. "Inuyasha, why did you get me pregnant?" she screamed as the child began to crown. It felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside. She didn't love her child quite so much in that moment. _

"_Be prepared, Kagome, the hardest part is upon you. Your child will soon enter our world." said Kaede and as she did. A long scream came from Kagome as she was hit by a hard contraction, she sat up with the scream, pushing with all her might. "Inuyasha-Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"_

_Inuyasha moaned in pain. Kagome screamed, tears streaked her cheeks as she sat up with the pain, clenched her teeth together and screamed with the force she exerted to expel her child. "The child is hurting her, Kaede can't you do anything?" Sango demanded, seeing that this labour was more painful than any she had ever seen. The child was just too big for its petite mother, she was being torn apart. _

_Kagome fell back, gasping for air. "I don't want it, get it out of me!" she begged and cried out again as another contraction had her sitting up. Inuyasha grasped her hand, her grip was crushing but the sight of seeing Kagome in such pain without being able to help her in anyway was his undoing. "Kaede, do something. dammit!" He shouted as Kagome let out a long scream, and then gasped almost in release. Kaede laughed in relief. "That's it, Kagome, the head is out. That's the hardest part, give me one more push and your child is born." She urged. _

_Desperate to have this experience over, Kagome pushed again and sighed in contentment and relief as the child was expelled from her body. For a moment there was silence as Kaede cleaned the child__'__s nose and mouth of the birth mucus and cut the umbilical cord. But the child did not cry, he just looked up at Kaede with his wide gold eyes. She had never seen a newborn with eyes so wide, with such a look of knowledge and understanding in his eyes. Wrapping the child in a soft woollen blanket, he placed him in his mother's arms. "Come Kagome, you must expel the afterbirth" Kaede had said but Kagome had been in a daze after that point. She could not take her eyes from her baby. _

_When Kaede had sewn up Kagome and helped to bath and dress her, she and Sango left the new family alone. "He's beautiful. Isn't he Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, cuddling the quiet dark haired, golden eyed plump baby. Since his birth Shonen, as they'd decided to name him had cried once to indicate he was hungry. It was obvious he would not be the loud-mouth like his father was. _

"_Why don't you hold your son, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She looked tired and worn out and utterly besotted with her son. It was a look he'd never seen before, as though the world was perfect and she couldn't even remember all the pain she'd been in. Inuyasha frowned. She managed to find the strength to sit up and place the child in Inuyasha's arms. _

I remember Kagome fell asleep as soon as Shonen was safe in my arms with a soft smile on her lips. I remember how my heart pounded as I looked down at this fragile little creature that was a combination of Kagome and me. He was so defenceless; so fragile.

I felt the beat. I looked at this boy, his golden eyes looking up at me. In the few times in my life, I felt genuine fear. I put my finger in the tiny grip of my son's.

_My son, damn. I love him already. _

**KAGOME & KAGURA**

Kagome woke with a groan. She touched a hand to her face, brushing her hair from her eyes she immediately saw that she was in some sort of nest, surrounded by bars. It reminded her of a Bird cage, but she could see from her surroundings that she was in the lair of a Dog demon. She was surprised because she had never come across another Dog demon other then Inuyasha and Sesshomarou. Turning, Kagome saw the lump of a woman's figure lying a few feet away. She gasped, instantly recognising Kagura's kimono.

She crawled over to the unconscious wind demoness and turned her on her back. Kagome gasped. She had a huge wound in her chest and shoulder. Kagura had her own heart, she would have to heal on her own time. She needed to feed to heal to save herself and her baby. On another day, Kagome would have offered her own blood if only to save the child but…for one thing, she would endanger her own child's life and her blood could potentially kill Kagura's baby because of her spiritual power.

Kagome looked around the nest. She found a healing herb for humans in the vegetation used to build the nest and used it to stuff Kagura's wounds, tearing strips of her kimono to keep them sealed. She was so busy she had not even realised the demoness was awake and regarding her.

**SHONEN**

As I walked towards Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's house, all I could think about was my mother and my father. My mom was taken and I couldn't even do anything about it. Dad must be so disappointed in me! Kaede stumbled and Shonen grasped her hand more firmly to steady her. She smiled, patting his hand and smiling down at him. "Do not worry, Shonen. I'm sure your father will find your mother and take her back safe and sound." Kaede reassured the boy and was surprised to see him lower his head and his shoulders moved as he quietly sobbed.

"I tried real hard, Grandma Kaede." he sobbed brokenly. Feeling compassion for the boy, Kaede forced her old bone to bend so she could embrace him.

"You did all you could, Shonen. Inuyasha was very proud of you. If you hadn't come to my rescue I would have died and who knows what would have happened to you. Can you imagine how your parents would feel if they lost you or if you were hurt? Your mother can protect herself and your father would never let a thing happen to her. Besides, she has the jewel to protect her and your father has his sword. But you are their most important treasure, Shonen." said Kaede softly.

Shonen sniffed and wiped his eyes and noses in his sleeves and looked at Kaede. "Thanks Grandma." and he hugged her. "I'm sorry Grandma Kaede, but I got to help dad and save my mom." he whispered softly and by the time Kaede's old ears made out what Shonen was saying, he had pulled away from her and transformed into a ball of light and flying away.

**SESSHOMAROU**

_She came to him in a gust of wind. He was walking along the Western lands with his human Rin and his servant Jaken. Kagura knew Rin was being trained to be a priestess and as such she was only visiting Sesshomarou but Jaken was his constant companion. "Sesshomarou!" he eyed her with indifference, as usual. She smiled and took out her fans, "Dance of the dragons!" she cried as the blades erupted from the wind. Jaken screamed and jumped away, Rin cried and clutched the two-headed, lightning-spitting, flying Beast Ahh and Oom as they flew off. Sesshomarou, taking the bait, flew at her with swords drawn. She flew off on her feather, ensuring that he was following her. It would be seconds before he cut her down from the sky but by then there would be a good distance between them and his companions. _

_In a minute, her feather was cut down and she went falling from the skies into the forests below. She had barely had time to gather herself when he stood before her. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now?" he asked. Her heart was racing and need and desire rolled from her body in waves. _

_She shifted her fingers to her shoulders and let her robes drop, exposing her voluptuous body. She watched him from beneath her lashes, waiting from the slightest flicker of movement, something to say he was affected. But like usual, he was indifferent. His eyes did not leave hers. _

_He turned away from her. She stiffened, utter shame and rejection lacing through her body. "What, isn't the great Sesshomarou not good enough? I should have known, you're not strong enough!" she spat at him then noted the rigid way in which he stood even with his back to her. Her heart missed a beat and then one moment his face turned and his eyes were glowing blood red, she barely let out a gasp before she was on the ground, stones digging into her back. _

_She moaned softly, feeling his boy pressing against her in every way she craved. She looked up into his face and saw an indescribable expression, one she had never seen before. He was still fully dressed, yet she wrapped her arms around his shoulder as she felt his evident erection probing her exposed entrance. She moaned softly as he brushed the opening with the tip of his organ, arching beneath him. He growled and with one rough, quick thrust he was inside her, the size and force of his entrance causing her to buck and bite her lip to keep from crying out. But unbeknownst to her she clutched his shoulders with deadly purposive in that one moment._

_Then his eyes changed back from that fiery red to the beautiful gold. He rose above her, sinking deeper into her body and stretching her untried flesh to the limits of her endurance. The pain was astounding despite her being a demon. She moaned softly but not in pleasure this time and turned her face away from him. _

_She lifted her legs, adjusting them to ease the pressure and pain between her thighs. Then he moved. She bit her lip again, expecting the deep, burning pain that came with the fullness of having him inside her and the intense stretching but it did not. All that came was a tingle of pleasure and she gasped in surprise and arched, tightening her internal muscles._

_He moved again and she sighed softly. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be, thought Kagura and then she could't think anymore. _

In the middle of their mating, he would mark her but by morning he was gone.

Kagura never tried to hunt him down. Maybe it was in knowing that she could find him at anytime she wished and he could do the same.

She had been his first mate and his first maiden. Of course, many demons took many mates but he had decided he would not be one of those. His own father had had both a demon and human mate who had both borne him two sons. Kagura was a weakling in comparison to him, but what he felt for her, he had never felt for another demon or human or any female for that matter: Lust. It was a combination of the protective attitude he'd had for Rin and tolerance for Jaken and urge to copulate that explained his feelings for Kagura.

The bastards had taken her and she was his. That alone would make him eliminate them.

Another child would come if the one she carried was lost, but he doubted he would ever feel for a woman again.

And that was the explanation he told himself. It had nothing at all to do with the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach and the racing of his heart at the thought that she had been hurt. It had nothing to do with that at all.

**KAGURA AND KAGOME**

"You're baby will be born soon." commented Kagome to Kagura. The demoness who had once been her enemy laid quiety with one hand protectively on her abdomen, very much like Kagome's own hand. "I hope Inuyasha gets here soon." said Kagome. Kagura moaned softly. "What's wrong? Is it your wound? The baby?" asked Kagome and was surprised when a small smile broke on the demon's lips.

"Strong kicks. Like his father. I am happy he isn't hurt." she mumbled softly. Kagome smiled.

"How long does it take for a demon to give birth?" asked Kagome. "It depends. I know that my child will not come until the next full moon. A month from now, that will be the third and final month!" Kagura admitted. Kagome gasped. "That's so unfair. We're around the same time now and it'll be six months before this child arrives!" she frowned.

"I carry I full demon. I'm in my second month. I just began showing a week ago, by next week I will look as though I am six of your human months. I'll have to feed constantly in order to keep this child satisfied." said Kagura. Kagome laughed. "This is…awkward but…I'm happy for you and Sesshomarou, that you've found what Inuyasha and I have. If even, in your own way."

Kagura smiled softly. "As demons, we will…never be as expressive as you Humans are…" she spat humans as though it left a bad taste on her lips. "But, Sesshomarou and I are different." she finished then turned her face away and fell into a silent sleep. At first Kagome had not realised the demon was sleeping. She sighed and rubbed her own abdomen. "I wish your father would hurry and get here."


	3. Past loves, New loves

**THIS CHAPTER is dedicated to **kaitlynpope77, thanks for the welcome and the reviews! Girl u rock! lol.

Kikyo lovers I'm sorry this is not for you, but it's not that bad so no flames. :-D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, characters etc. **

**Rated M for mature. Lemon**

**Memoirs of the Victors, time of the present**

**Chapter 3 – Past loves, New loves **

**Sesshomarou & Inuyasha**

As we rested for the night, I knew that only Rin and Kohaku slept. The scents had gone cold and only Rin could track Kagome by feeling the Jewel shard, but over a day of constant travelling, both humans were tired and though he refused to admit it, so was he but he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

He sighed, looking up at the stars. His heart ached in his chest, _Kagome, I promised I'd never let u down. _He shook his head and looked over at Sesshomarou who evidently couldn't sleep and whilst his face remained expressionless, Inuyasha could tell that the cold, aloof demon was agitated. If he hadn't been in the same situation, Inuyasha would have smirked, if he didn't know any better he would say Sesshomarou was in love with his mate.

Inuyasha sighed, when he thought back to his time with Kikyo, and compared it with his time with Kagome, he would forever be grateful he had chosen Kagome.

In the final battle, after Naraku was killed, Kikyo had come to him again, right after Kagome had been teleported back to her time, wanting him to return with her to hell and it was in that moment he knew, that he would never love her like he used to and that the love he had for her was nothing compared to what he had for Kagome. What they'd had had died along with her 50 years ago and the new love he had was much better, stronger and unselfish. But it had taken Kagome's involuntary sentence back to her era that had thought him that.

He had turned his back on the Miko he had once loved and waited patiently at the well for the Miko he had come to love. He knew, deep down in his being she would return to him and he prayed to the heavens, he promised to treat her better and to stop calling her wench and by her name, if only he could hold her in his arms again.

He sat at the well for three years, rain and sunshine, leaving only to gather food and to interact with Sango and Miroku and their broad. It was the darkest time in his life, because he had lost his Kagome. But he knew even then she would have never left his side, not without being forced and now, someone had taken her.

He released an involuntary snarl and Sesshomarou turned to look at him, his own mae on his mind, Sesshomarou for once, agreed with his Hanyou brother: those who had dared to take the mates of the Inu would die vicious deaths.

He let out a moan and frowned. Kagura was in pain, as was the child. It was the wound, she had been poisoned by the dog demon. If he did not get to his mate soon, she would die, with their pup in her belly. So far, only the Inuyoukai child in her womb kept kagura alive, even as a fetus it was strong enough to use its demonic aura.

"It's time to go!" he stated loud enough to wake Rin and Kohaku, Inuyasha jumped up. "Took you long enough."

**Kagura & Kagome**

Kagura's eyes flew open as a gasp left her lips. Kagome immediately went to her side. They Wind Demoness had yet to heal sufficiently though it had been over a day, and she seemed to be in pain. Kagome could tell it was the child. Since they had been imprisoned, a tiger youkai had brought them both food, fruits for the human and raw meat for Kagura. But the demoness had refused to eat it. Kagome had shared no such qualms.

"Think of your child Kagura." whispered Kagome. "I am!" she snapped. "I can't eat that…Sesshomarou…has to…" she bit her lip and trailed off, moaning. Kagome having ripped off a piece of her priestess garb, soaked it in some of the water she had been given to drink and wiped the demoness' sweating skin, she burned with a fever.

"Kagura listen, I'm sure Sesshomarou is coming…I'm gonna try something…alright? To tell him to hurry…" Kagura nodded and watched as the miko closed her eyes and sighed and then fell in a dead faint.

**Shonen**

It was easy enough to follow his father's scent, especially since it was mixed with his uncle's, that made it strong. The hardest part was to mask his own scent, a trick he hadn't completely mastered because it had only been taught to him once and he was only 5 years old.

He travelled as fast as he could, taking the opportunity to hunt while his father stopped. He could sense that his friends Kohaku and Rin were with them but he didn't know why, all he knew was that they were gonna need help and he was gonna prove he was brave.

He was gonna save his momma and the new baby so his father would be proud of him. He wouldn't let that stupid demon win again, even if that demon smelled a lot like his uncle Sesshomarou.

**Sesshomarou, Inuyasha and Kagome?**

_Kagome's spirit glided in a waves of blue light, the spell she had cast leading her to Demon Lord and finding he was a lot closer than she had previously thought, however, the barrier surrounding their location was so strong that it had significantly drained her spiritual powers and now she only had moments to speak to Sesshomarou. _

Upon seeing the blue light coming towards them, the gang stopped. Rin gasped, "Lord Sesshomarou, Inuyasha…it's Kagome." she uttered.

"What?" Inuyasha frowned, thinking Rin had lost her mind.

But then the light stopped, right in front of Sesshomarou and took the outline of Kagome. _His Kagome!_

"_Lord Sesshomarou, you have to hurry, Kagura needs you. I doubt she'll live to see another nightfall…but there's a barrier…you wont be able to-"_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's shout distracted her from saying all she needed to say.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, tears filing her eyes, her spirit glided over to him and cupped his cheek with its blue light. She read the unspoken question in his eyes, _"I'm fine so is the baby. We haven't met our captors, just servants. How is Shonen?"_

"Fine, I left him with Kaede. He was healing…."

Kagome gasped. "_Inuyasha, you can't get pass the barrier none of you can…."_ then just like that, her spirit faded into the night.

"Kagome!" he rasped.

Sesshomarou cared not, he was already speeding away. He had to find a way to get through the barrier when they got there or his mate would die and with him not there to use tensiaga, she would surely wither away and become dust. He refused to let that happen.

**Inuyasha**

A part of me wanted to jump for joy that she was alright, but the other part the beast inside me refused to feel anything akin to joy until she was warm and fresh and in my arms. But under it all was the anger and the fear, that I would lose her and that she would never come back.

I remembered when I said my final farewell to Kikyo and how she died again but this time, it was really by my hands...

_As I watched my mate and one year old son Shonen law in the grass on the slope beyond the Well where we had come to enjoy so much, I felt an inner contentment that I had always longed for, always missed but could never find until now. Shonen gurgled, that cute baby sound that made my heart swell and brought a smile to his mother's face. He was showing his new canines, pretty soon his mouth would be full and he would be talking sentences that went beyond "mama" and "dada" and he would be running instead of walking on chubby baby legs that only got him so far before he stopped and fell on his padded rump. _

_I sighed thinking how far we had come in such a short time. The breeze was cool and blew Kagome's now waist length hair all over, the scent of sakura blossoms and various dishes being prepared in the huts of the village not far away permeating the air. Inuyasha sighed, and gently brushed his son's curly dark locks with a gentle finger and innocent gold eyes locked with older, wiser, loving eyes. _

"_I will protect you Kagome and Shonen too. With my life." he whispered and it earned him a teary smile from his mate and a sweet kiss with the promises of later. _

_And in the shift of the breeze, I found a scent…the smell of graveyard soul and ash. Kikyo. _

_Pulling away from Kagome, I could tell she had already figured out who has disturbed us, especially with the soul collectors hovering in the air a few yards away from us. Then she stepped out of the dense vegetation of the forest, her cool face taking in the scene before her. _

"_Inuyasha…is this what you left me for?"_

_In my heart, the words struck a nerve. I wanted to sand and defend Kagome and what was ours, but she brought back a side of me that I had thought I had gotten over. Maybe it was my feelings, those of guilt for never protecting her. I blamed myself for what she had become, so different from the kikyo I had first met so long ago. _

_And so I said nothing at all. _

"_Inuyasha?" it was Kagome's soft tentative voice, I had not even realized I had got to me feet until I saw she was on hers, with Shonen in her arms. He must have sensed the tension because he had quieted, his baby giggles and coos replaced by a solemn expression. _

"_Kikyo-"_

"_Shut up, Inuyasha. You made your choice, now you have to live with it."_

_And in a second, she had drawn her bow and sent her arrow launching, right at Shonen!_

_Jumped infront his mate and son, closing his eyes and awaiting the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see his mate had put up a barrier. _

_Kikyo lowered her bow and smirked. "I see the little reincarnation has learned a few tricks over the last decade."_

_Kagome was livid. She could not believe this, thing, was a part of her soul. _

"_How dare you! How dare you try to hurt an innocent child!" she shouted at the dead Miko. "He has nothing to do with this! Nothing!" Inuyasha could see her barely restrained anger and apart of him, his beast despite his history with Kikyo, retracted to the threat that had been made to his wife and son and he snarled. _

"_Inuyasha…you would fight me?" the dead Miko asked with a look of shock, her voice dripping with acidic sweetness. _

"_Yes Kikyo. You endanger my wife and my son. I can't let you do that." My words seemed to anger her, for she drew her bow again. _

"_Let's see if your barrier is strong enough to stop this!" spat Kikyo and drew another arrow and fired. _

_Kagome, instinctively dropped as the arrow came at her, sensing it was different. It went straight through her. Kikyo chuckled. "It is made from the bone of the Miko eating demon, you remember don't you Kagome." she said with a wicked smiled. _

_Kagome looked at her, wishing she had let the priestess dieback then. But at the time, she had only been concerned with Inuyasha's feelings. _

"_Take Shonen and go Kagome, this is my battle." said Inuyasha. _

"_But Inuyasha-"_

"_I said go!" She scrambled up, clutching Shonen to her chest. He started to cry, knowing that something was wrong. _

"_I won't make it that easy Inuyasha! You will be mine again and I will eliminate all obstacles before me to get you back!" said Kikyo, firing another arrow. It was all he could do to block the arrow with Tensiaga. Nonetheless, the force of it sent both the arrow and the sword feeling away from him. _

"_Shit!" he muttered. He knew Kagome had no defence against these arrows and besides that, she had Shonen in her arms. _

"_Go!" he pushed her and launched himself at the Miko he had once loved. She sent another arrow at him, the regular spiritual arrow. He shifted and fell to the ground in a crouch. She had already drawn an arrow, facing him. "Even if you kill me Inuyasha, you will never be able to save them!" and just as quickly she turned aiming at the retreating figure of Kagome and Shonen. _

_In that momemt, my heart skipped a beat. I saw my life without Kagome and the world was ablaze in red. _

_My eyes shifted back to normal as her body fell into my arms, deep claw marks in her clay body. I fell to my knees with her in my arms. "Kikyo-" I rasped, because there was a part of me that mourned the fact that my hands had indeed taken her life but then…_

"_Inuyasha-" she moaned._

"_The Kikyo I loved died over 50 years ago, I just never saw it, as everyone did." he whispered to her. She cupped his cheek, a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Then she faded into dust, the graveyard soil and ash from which her figure had been made. And the light of her soul shifted and glided back to the body of his mate, she fell with the force. Inuyasha leapt to her side to ensure she and Shonen were all right. _

_She looked up into his eyes. Shonen sniffling in her arms, "I love you Kagome." he whispered. She sighed blissfully, she was truly and finally whole again. Kikyo was no more, just a memory of their past and would never again taint their future. _

Inuyasha wondered why such a memory filtered into his mind at this time. He frowned, shook his head. He would only think of rescuing Kagome now.

**Author's note: Please review. I took 4 hours and wrote this after putting up the first 2, I hope I don't have too many grammatical errors. I still haven't figured out exactly how to review yet, but I'm gonna. lol. hopefully by tonight. **


End file.
